dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi Universe
This a what if dbz game and please stay tuned... HOPE YOU ENJOY! created by DBZBT4 Characters(w/transformations) The following is in character select order: #'Kid Goku(Base,Great Ape)' #'Teen Goku(Base)' #'Goku(Base,SS,SS2,SS3)' #'Goku GT(Base,SS,SS3,SS4)' #'Kid Gohan(Base,Great Ape)' #'Teen Gohan(Base,SS,SS2)' #'Gohan(Base,SS,SS2,Great Saiyaman)' #'Ultimate Gohan(Ultimate)' #'Gohan gt(Base,SS)' #'Teen Piccolo(Base,Giant)' #'Piccolo(Base)' #'Kami(Base)' #'Kid Vegeta(Base,Great Ape)' #'Vegeta-scouter(Base,Great Ape)' #'Vegeta(Base,SS,Super)' #'Vegeta 2nd form(Base,SS,SS2)' #'Vegeta GT(Base,SS,SS2,SS4)' #'Kid Krillin(Base)' #'Krillin(Base)' #'Android 18(Base)' #'Android 18 GT(Base)' #'Yamcha(Base)' #'Teen Future Trunks(Base,SS)' #'Future Trunks w/sword(Base,SS)' #'Future Trunks(Base,SS,Super)' #'Tien(Base)' #'Chiaotzu(Base)' #'Kid Goten(Base,SS)' #'Goten GT(Base,SS)' #'Kid Trunks(Base,SS)' #'Gotenks(Base,SS,SS3)' #'Vegito(Base,Super)' #'Super Gogeta(SS)' #'Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta(SS4)' #'Future Gohan(Base,SS)' #'Videl(Base,Great Saiyaman 2)' #'Hercule(Base)' #'Kid Uub(Base)' #'Uub(Base,Majuub)' #'Kid Pan(Base)' #'Pan(Base)' #'Master Roshi(Base,50%power,100%MAX power)' #'Young Master Roshi(Base)' #'Yajirobe(Base)' #'Mighty Mask(Base,SS)' #'Nail(Base)' #'Supreme Kai(Base,Kibito Kai)' #'Kibito(Base,Kibito Kai)' #'Western Supreme Kai(Base)' #'Southern Supreme Kai(Base)' #'Northern Suprem Kai(Base)' #'Grand Supreme Kai(Base)' #'Raditz(Base,Great Ape)' #'Nappa(Base, Great Ape)' #'Saibaman(Base)' #'Captian Ginyu(Base)' #'Recoome(Base)' #'Burter(Base)' #'Jeice(Base)' #'Guldo(Base)' #'Zarbon(Base)' #'Dadoria(Base)' #'Cui(Base)' #'Appule(Base)' #'Frieza(1rst Form,2nd Form,3rd Form,Final Form,100% Full Powet)' #'Mecha Frieza(Mecha)' #'King Cold(Base)' #'King Vegeta(Base, Great Ape)' #'Freiza Soldier(Base)' #'Namekian Warrior(Base)' #'Saiyan Warrior(Base,Great Ape)' #'Kanassan Warrior(Base)' #'Cell(1rst form,2nd Form,Perfect, Super Perfect)' #'Cell Jr(Base)' #'Dr Gero(Base)' #'Android 19(Base)' #'Android 17(Base)' #'Android 16(Base)' #'Majin Buu(Base)' #'Majin Buu Pure Evil(Base)' #'Super Buu(Base, Gotenks&Piccolo abs,Gohan abs.)' #'Kid Buu(Base)' #'Ultra Buu(Base)' #'Dabura(Base)' #'Spopovich(Base)' #'Yamu(Base)' #'PuiPui(Base)' #'Yakon(Base)' #'Babidi(Base)'' #'Bibidi(Base)' #'Majin Vegeta(SS2)' #'Bardock(Base,SS,Great Ape)' #'Fasha(Base,Great Ape)' #'Tora(Base,Great Ape)' #'Shugesh(Base,Great Ape)' #'Borgos(Base,Great Ape)' #'Garlic Jr(Base,Super)' #'Ginger(Base,Full power)' #'Nicky(Base,Full Power)' #'Sansho(Base,Full Power)' #'Spice(Base,Super)' #'Vinegar(Base,Super)' #'Mustard(Base)' #'Salt(Base)' #'Dr Wheelo(Base)' #'Dr Kochin(Base)' #'Kishime(Base)' #'Ebifurya(Base)' #'Misokattsun(Base)' #'Turles(Base,Great Ape)' #'Amond(Base)' #'Cacoa(Base)' #'Daiz(Base)' #'Rasin/Lakasei(Base)' #'Slug(Base,Giant)' #'Wings(Base)' #'Angila(Base)' #'Medematcha(Base)' #'Cooler(Base,Final Form)' #'Meta-Cooler(Base)' #'Giant Cooler-Nuclues(Base)' #'Salza(Base)' #'Neizu(Base)' #'Doore(Base)' #'Cyclopian Gaurd(Base)' #'Android 13(Base,Super)' #'Android 14(Base)' #'Android 15(Base)' #'Pre-Teen Broly(SS)' #'Broly(Base,SS,LSS)' #'Bio-Broly(Base,Giant)' #'Bio Warriors(Base)' #'Paragus(Base,Great Ape)' #'Bojack(Base,Full Power)' #'Zangya(Base)' #'Kogu(Base,Full Power)' #'Bujiin(Base)' #'Bido(Base)' #'Janemba(Base,Super)' #'Pikkon(Base)' #'Olibu(Base)' #'Hirrudegarn(1rst form,True form)' #'Tapion(Base)' #'Minotia(Base)' #'Ledgic(Base)' #'Zoonama(Base)' #'Doma(Base)' #'Bon Para(Base)' #'Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy(Base,Mutchy)' #'Lord Luud(Base,Full Power)' #'Super Mega Cannon Sigma(Base)' #'General Rildo(Base,Hyper Metal,Metal)' #'Infant Baby(Base)' #'Teen Baby(Base,Baby Goten-SS,Baby Gohan-SS,Baby Trunks-SS)' #'Adult Baby(Base)' #'Baby Vegeta(Base,Super Baby Vegeta,Super Baby 2 Vegeta,Great Ape Baby Vegeta)' #'Super 17(Base)' #'HFIL Fighter 17(Base)' #'Syn Shenron(Base,Omega)' #'Nouva Shenron(Base,True form)' #'Eis Shenron(Base,True form)' #'Naturon Shenron(Mole-absorbed, Pan absorbed)' #'Oceanus Shenron(Princess Oto,True form)' #'Rage Shenron(Giant)' #'Haze Shenron(Base)' #'King Piccolo(Base)' #'Tambourine(Base)' #'Drum(Base)' #'Cymbal(Base)' #'Emperor Pilaf(Base,Pilaf machine,Pilaf machine fusion)' #'FortuneTeller Baba(Base)' #'Spike the Devilman(Base)' #'Bandages The Mummy(Base)' #'General Blue(Base)' #'General White(Base)' #'Colonel Silver(Base)' #'Ninja Muraski(Base)' #'Major Metalitron(Base)' #'General Tao(Base)' #'Cyborg Tao(Base)' #'Master Shen(Base)' #'Android 9(Base)*'' #'''Android 8(Base) #'Kid Chichi(Base)' #'Chichi(Base)' #'Ox King(Base)' #'Nam(Base)' #'King Chappa(Base)' #'Bacterian(Base)' #'Giran(Base)' #'Arale(Base)' #'SS3 Vegeta(SS3)*' #'SS3 Broly(SS3)*' #'Hatchiyack(Base)' #'Tuffle(Base)' #'Tarble(Base)' #'Abo(Base)' #'Kado(Base)' #'Aka(Base)' #'Bills(Base)' #'Super Saiyan God Goku(SS God)' #'Jewel(Base)' #'Killa(Base)' #'Bulla(Base)' Story Mode #Kid Goku Saga #Red Ribbon Army Saga #Fortuneteller Baba Saga #Piccolo Saga #Bardock: Father of Goku #Episode of Bardock #Saiyan Saga #Dead Zone #The World's Strongest #Tree of Might #Lord Slug #Frieza Saga #Garlic Jr Saga #Cooler's Revenge #The Return of Cooler #History of Trunks #Android Saga #Super Android 13 #The Legendary Super Saiyan #Plan To Eradicate the Super Saiyans #Bojack Unbound #Majin Buu Saga #Supreme Kai Saga #Broly Second Coming #Bio Broly #Fusion Reborn #Wrath of The Dragon #Goku and His Friends Return #Battle of The Gods #Plan to Conquer Earth #Black Star Dragonball Saga #Baby Saga #Super 17 Saga #Shadow Dragon Saga #What If Saga Kid Goku Saga Intro: 'A young boy at the time, Goku experiences his childhood journeys using his unkown saiyan strength against the likes of Emperor Pilaf. With Bulma and the others along side the young saiyan awaits his first adventure. '''Narrator: ' Bulma '''Battles: #'Kid Goku vs Yamcha '(Map: Desert) Narration: "'After first meeting Goku, we came across Oolong, Roshi and ofourse Yamcha too. Yamcha, at the time was a bandit, but I think that because of Goku's strength and my charming good looks, he helped us on looking for the Dragon balls. #'Kid Goku vs Ox king (Map: '''Fire Mountain) '''Narration: Chichi's dad Ox King may not seem like much of a threat today but back then Oolong and I were scared the heck out of him! But for Goku, if it took fighting THE Ox King for a dragonball, he'd do so. #'Yamcha vs Kid Chichi (Map: '''Mountain Road) '''Narration: '''Chichi take on a Dinosaur, but can she take on Yamcha's ultimate Wolf Fang Fist? #'Kid Chichi vs Master Roshi (Map: KAME house) 'Narration: '''Chichi wasnt too convinced by Goku about this old slob being Master Roshi. She was willing to test this by fighting. He may be old, but still may have some fight in him. I repeat, some. #'Great Ape Goku vs Emperor Pilaf (Map: 'Cave) '''Narration: '''Oh No! Goku has transformed, but luckily now he could stop Pilaf and the others after they stole the dragonballs. Really Oolong? Dirty Underwear! #'Kid Goku vs Kid Krillin (Map: 'KAME house) '''Narration: '''Destined rivals, but closer friends. Goku and Krillin both wanted to impress Roshi, but who was stronger? #'Kid Krillin vs Bacterian (Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''This was our first Toyrnament attending to. Krillin's up first, that Bacterian stinks! #'Kid Goku vs Giran (Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Goku will stop at nothing to win, Giran looks pretty tough but I know Goku can beat him. #'Jackie Chun(Master Roshi) vs Yamcha (Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Poor Yamcha. Looks like Master Roshi, or should I say Jackie Chun, isn't going to go easy. #'Kid Goku vs Nam (Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Semi-finals, it's ground vs cieling, come on Goku we're counting on you! #'Jackie Chun vs Kid Krillin (Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Semi-finals, Krillin and Goku in the finals would be good, but I dont think Jackie Chun is letting that happen so easily! #'Jackie Chun vs Kid Goku (Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Its the finals, has Goku met his match? I doesnt matter if he wins or loses at this point he's determined and has come a long way, he's achieved that. Red Ribbon Army Saga '''Intro: '''After the 21st world martial arts tournament, a young Goku searches for the four star ball. However, the red ribbon army stands in his way. Can Goku and the others handle the army along with their powerful Generals? '''Narrator: '''General Blue '''Battles: ' #'Kid Goku vs Colonel Silver (Map: '''Wastleland) '''Narration: '''There goes that boy called Goku, Silver didn't stand a chance against him. How sad, a disgrace to the red ribbon army. #'Kid Goku vs Major Metalitron (Map: 'Muscle Tower-Inside) '''Narration: '''Impssible! He thinks he stands a chance through stage 2! White planned well but maybe not well enough. #'Kid Goku vs Ninja Murasaki (Map: 'Muscle Tower-Tropical Inside) '''Narration: '''Muraski is a very tough ninja, but that boy, he cant be human! #'Kid Goku and Android 8 vs Buyon (Map: 'Muscle Tower- Dungeon) '''Narration: '''That pathetic Android, he's teamed up with Goku! Buyon can handle them both, hopefully. #'Kid Goku and Android 8 vs General White (Map: 'Muscle Tower- Inside) '''Narration: '''This is it, for now! General White should be careful he's not half the fighter I am. #'General Blue vs Kid Krillin (Map: 'Rocky Area Night) '''Narration: '''Now its my turn for action. This bald fellow does pack a punch, but easier than I expected! #'Kid Goku vs General Blue (Map: 'Rocky Area Night) '''Narration: '''Now this is what I've been waiting for. Unlike the others I know how to KILL Goku and his friends. #'Arale and Kid Goku vs General Blue (Map: 'Penguin Village) '''Narration: '''These people are strange, this village is strength if it weren't for that little girl Goku would be dead by my hands! I...have failed. #'General Tao vs General Blue (Map: 'Red Ribbon Army Headquarters) '''Narration: '''That foolish mercenary, I was killed. Hate to say it but I hope that monkey boy teaches him a lesson. #'General Tao vs Kid Goku (Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''I thought wrong, perhaps Mercenary Tao is far more powerful for Goku. Has monkey-boy met his match? #'Kid Goku vs Mercenary Tao (Map; 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''The boy... he's changed, more powerful. Training with a cat does this much? Tao must surrender! #'Kid Goku vs Staff Officer Black (Map: '''Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Who would've guessed that Black would be the one to betray Red. That battle jacket might come in handy against Goku. Is this the end of our Army? Fortuneteller Baba Saga '''Intro: '''Still in search for the last dragonball, a young Goku wants to wish Upa's father, Bora, back to life who was killed by the hands of Mercenary Tao. But now Goku and his friends must defeat the 5 warriors of Master Roshi's sister, Fortuneteller Baba. Later they discover the benefits of this training. '''Narrator: Fortuneteller Baba Battles: #'Bandages the Mummy vs Yamcha(Map: '''Baba's Palace) '''Narration: '''Fangs and See-Through were defeated, but Bandages should hold them off. #'Kid Goku vs Bandages The Mummy(Map: Baba's Palace) 'Narration: '''This Goku, his strength is far more superior to his friends, but my next 2 warriors are even stronger. #'Kid Goku vs Spike The Devilman (Map: 'Baba's Palace) '''Narration: '''Spike is far stronger than my others, but Goku is also very powerful? I unfortunetly predict that Goku might resist ! #'Kid Goku vs Grandpa Gohan (Map: 'Baba's Palace) '''Narration: '''Ah yes! A family rueunion, Goku will not hold bavk but I'll volunteer to explain the Otherworld to him. #'Kid Goku vs Pilaf Machine (Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''It appears the last dragonball is with this Emperor Pilaf, a rival of Goku's. His technology is advanced but his skills are no match for Goku's. #'Tien vs Kid Goku (Map: 'Rocky Area Night) '''Narration: '''My brother, Roshi has sent Goku on his own quest after the use of the dragonball to revive his friend. Goku has come across Tien Shinhan and Chiatzou after discovering their tricks for money. Tien seems to be more powerful than Goku! Piccolo Saga '''Intro: '''A young Goku now participates in his 2nd world martial arts tournament in which encountering Tien once again. The batle between the two ending in posstive results, Goku and the others want in want to celebrate get an unexpected guest and his sons who are far stronger than previous villians. This is the tale of Goku vs Piccolo! '''Narrator: '''Kid Goku '''Battles: ' #'''Kid Goku vs King Chappa(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''This King Chapa, I heard was a former world champion but lets just hope he could back up his background in a fight against me. #'Yamcha vs Tien( Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''It's that guy Tien again, I dont know if Yamcha can win but it wont hurt to try #'Kid Krillin vs Chiaotzu(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Chiatzou is Tien's friend, he may be quiet but I'm pretty sure he is also strong. Come on Krillin, you can do this. #'Tien vs Jackie Chun( Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''The winner of this fights the winner of me and Krillin. It would be cool if I got a rematch with Jackie Chun, but I really want to fight Tien! #'Kid Goku vs Kid Krillin(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Me and Krillin in the semi-finals. Neither of us are holding back, but we'll still be friends in the end. #'Kid Goku vs Tien(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Now this is what I've been waiting for, me and Tien fought a great battle. I'm glad that he came to his senses, he's one of us now. #'Tambourine vs Kid Krillin(Map: 'World Tournament Backstage) '''Narration: '''This is my fault! Why would I let him go alone, I will avenge you Krillin! #'Tambourine vs Kid Goku(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''That warrior who beat Krillin got the best of me this time, I was tired from my battle with Tien. We will meet again and next time I'll beat you! #'Kid Goku vs Yajirobe(Map; 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''This samurai is pretty tough, but I swear I didnt eat his fish!! #'Yajirobe vs Cymbal(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Roasted! Looks like Yajirobe's hunger tiggers his strenght. Now next is Tambourine! #'Tambourine vs Yamcha(Map: 'KAME HOUSE) '''Narration: '''No! He cant kill Yamcha too! #'Kid Goku vs Tambourine(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''So, he wants to avenge his brother Cymbal. But now its time for round 2, I will avenge you Krillin! #'King Piccolo vs Kid Goku(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''He's so old, but so strong I need to train harder if I think I can win. #'King Piccolo vs Master Roshi, Chiatzou(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Master Roshi, and Chiaotzu... they tried to stop him, but they couldn't. NO!! I wont let him get away with this. #'Drum vs Tien(Map: 'King's Castle) '''Narration: '''Tien arrived to the palace first, but I'm coming... just hang in there and dont die! #'Kid Goku vs Drum(Map: 'King's Castle) '''Narration: '''After drinking the Ultra Divine water, I'm stronger than ever. Your sons wont help you this time King Piccolo! #'Kid Goku vs King Piccolo(Map: 'King's Castle) '''Narration: '''This is it, the final battle... I will avenge my friends and defeat King Piccolo! #'Cyborg Tao vs Chiaotzu(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''This is 3 years after my battle with King Piccolo, it's my third world tournament and its the preliminaries, Chiatzou vs Tao. Didnt I beat General Tao? #'Tien vs Cyborg Tao(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''I'm guessing Tien is going to try to win for Chiatzou, and this battle seems fitting for both Tao and Tien. #'Teen Goku vs Chichi(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''I cant believe I had no idea who this anonymous fighter was. I remember now, promising Chichi marriage. #'Teen Piccolo vs Krillin(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''I'm glad to finally see Krillin again! But looks like he has to fight Piccolo Junior. Good Luck #'Kami vs Yamcha(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''This Hero guy embaressed Yamcha, Ha ha! #'Teen Goku vs Tien(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''Semi-finals, Tien I hope your ready for a Round 2! #'Teen Piccolo vs Kami(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''I knew this guy hero was strange.. It's Kami! #'Teen Goku vs Teen Piccolo,Giant(Map: 'World Tournament) '''Narration: '''This is the final battle! I knew I'd se Piccolo again after the egg spat from his mouth. Is his ressurection stronger than King Piccolo himself? Bardock The Father of Goku '''Intro: '''Goku's saiyan father, a similar warrior like his son has an attempt to stop Frieza in which he was alone, for the final battle.Will Bardock's saiyan pride lead to the defeat of Frieza?Or will he and the saiyans witness the destruction of Planet Vegeta! '''Narrator: '''Bardock #'Bardock,Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos(Great Apes) vs Kanassan warriors(x5)(Map: 'Planet Kanasa) '''Narration: '''It is our mission to destroy Planet Kanassa, my elite has to begin with their people! #'Bardock,Shugesh,Tora vs Kanassan Warrior (Map: 'Planet Kanasa) '''Narration: '''This one strange Kanasan, Toolo, he seemed to have given me a gift, his voice still echoes in my head...Ugh #'Kid Vegeta vs Saibamen(x3) (Map: 'Planet Vegeta) '''Narration: '''The son of our King, Prince Vegeta... I could tell he'll be one heck of a fighter! #'Frieza Soldier(x2),Appule, Dadoria vs Fasha, Shugesh, Boorgos, Tora (Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''No! What's happening, this is my fault... why Dadoria? #'Bardock vs Frieza soldier(x3),Appule(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''I will avenge them! Even if I have to fight Dadoria's top-notched elite. #'Dadoria vs Bardock(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''He may be too strong for me... but wht is he talking about... us, too strong for Frieza, what a coward! #'Bardock vs Frieza Soldiers(x4)(Map: '''Outer Space) Narration: Nobody wants to listen to me... I guess I'm alone, but I will fight Frieza! #'Frieza 1rst form vs King Vegeta(Map: '''Planet Vegeta) '''Narration: '''No... King Vegeta! Frieza's going to destroy the entire Planet, if only those fools listened to me! #'Bardock vs Frieza(Map: 'Outer Space) '''Narration: '''I wont die without a fight, Frieza! This ends NOW!! #'Bardock vs Goku(Map: 'Namek) '''Narration: '''This vision...Kakarot? Thank you Kanassans, I can see the future now, my son... will defeat Frieza... but now let me fight him and test his skills. Episode of Bardock '''Intro: '''When it seemed Bardock was killed by Frieza's omighty supernova, he survived! Bardock now gets to fight an ancestor of Frieza, Lord Chilled! '''Narrator: '''Ipana(w/Berry beside him) '''Battles: ' #'Bardock vs Toobi(Map: '''Planet Plant) '''Narration: '''This man is unusual, he has to be from a different Planet... but it doesnt matter he saved our planet! #'Bardock vs Lord Chilled(Map: 'Planet Plant) '''Narration: '''Their back! This guy is stronger than his minions, but our hero... my son's a fan of his...haha #'SS Bardock vs Lord Chilled(Map: 'Planet Plant)'Narration: '''Woah! Our hero his hair is blonde and his strength is incredible... could it be that he really does like my son. When that Chilled guy put his hands on him our hero was raged! Saiyan Saga '''Intro: Years after Goku's childhood adventures and defeating Piccolo... a new threat has arrived far stronger than previous villians. It appears Piccolo and Goku must work together to defeat a common enemy. Narrator: 'Krillin '''Battles: ' #'Raditz vs Piccolo(Map: '''Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Goku and I along with the others were enjoying a happy reunion... well looks like Piccolo isnt the only one who wants to finf him! #'Raditz vs Krillin, Goku(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''No way! Goku's brother, Goku cant be an alien... he's been with us forever he wont turn his back on his friends and his planet! #'Raditz vs Goku & Piccolo(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Goku and Piccolo, two enemies with a common enemy their forced to team up! Goku wont stop until he gets back Gohan. #'Kid Gohan, Goku & Piccolo vs Raditz(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Seeing his daddy in this condition... Gohan is raged! Maybe now Goku and Piccolo could somehow team up to win. #'Yamcha vs Tien, Chiaotzu(Map: 'Kami's Lookout) '''Narration: '''The Saiyans are coming, and Kami and Mr. Popo were the people we needed to get relevant training. #'Yajirobe vs Krillin(Map: 'Kami's Lookout) '''Narration: '''The training was good and all but, man did I embarass myself by fighting Yajirobe! #'Piccolo vs Piccolo(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''If this is Piccolo's way of training, then so be it! #'Piccolo vs Kid Gohan(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''With Goku dead, and the Saiyans arriving.. we all have to train even Gohan. I thought he'd be scared of Piccolo, but they seem to really get along. #'Piccolo vs Great Ape Gohan(Map: 'Wasteland Night) '''Narration: '''Uh oh.. just like when Goku was little... at a full moon saiyans with tales become apes... Cut it off Piccolo! #'Piccolo, Krillin, Tien vs Saibamen(x5)(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''The Saiyans are here! But looks like they plan to eliminate us with these weird monster-things. Saibamen, they were called? #'Saibaman vs Yamcha(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''I know Bulma's watching you on T.v, but dont get over confident now Yamcha! #'Nappa vs Tien, Chiaotzu(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Piccolo and I were able to beat those Saibamen, but now the big guy Nappa comes in. Tien and Chiatzou are to take big risks, but will they live? #'Nappa vs Krillin, Piccolo, Kid Gohan(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Goku where are you? Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and even Piccolo they're all dead. Gohan is raged! #'Goku vs Nappa(Map: 'Wasteland) Narration: Your here, Goku! Just before Gohan and I were toast. I thought he wouldn't stand a chance, but he embaressed Nappa! #'Vegeta-scouter vs Nappa(Map: 'Wasteland) '''Narration: '''Whats the matter with this guy, Vegeta. Killing his own partner like that! #'Goku vs Vegeta-scouter(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''Now the real battle is about to begin, Goku vs Vegeta... come on Goku, we're counting on you! #'Goku, Kid Gohan, Krillin, Yajirobe vs Great Ape Vegeta(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''Vegeta's transformed into an ape too, but unlike Goku and Gohan... he has control over it. Now he wont stop at killing Goku. What would we have done without Yajirobe? #'Kid Gohan vs Vegeta-scouter(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''There goes Gohan again. Could his anger be the source of his power level. #'Krillin vs Vegeta-scouter(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''Goku's trusting me with the spirit bomb, I cant screw up now or the planet is doomed! #'Yajirobe vs Vegeta-scouter(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''Guess its possible to survive a spirit bomb! Gohan's are only hope now... he has to look at the moon, but first Yajirobe has to stall Vegeta. #'Great Ape Gohan vs Vegeta-scouter(Map: '''Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''Come on Gohan, time to end this... but looks like Goku wants to spare him... why? Dead Zone '''Intro: '''Garlic Jr, is looking to avenge his father who was destroyed by Kami years ago. Now his goal to become an immortal gaurdian of earth begins with Gohan! '''Narrator: '''Kami '''Battles: #'Ginger, Nicky, Sansho vs Piccolo(Map: '''Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''These three goons after Piccolo, seem awfully associated with a former foe of mine. #'Ginger vs Ox King, Chichi(Map: Mount Pauzou) 'Narration: '''What could they want with the son of Goku? Could it be my dragonballs? #'Nicky vs Kid Gohan(Map: 'Garlic Jr's castle) '''Narration: '''Thats awfully strange, this henchman has given Gohan something very... poisonus! #'Goku vs Nicky,Ginger,Sansho(Map: 'Garlic Jr's Castle) '''Narration: '''Thats it! The one who kidnapped Gohan was the son of Garlic. I trapped him away years ago, now Goku will stop at nothing to get back his son. #'Krillin vs Sansho(Map: 'Garlic Jr's Castle) '''Narration: '''Ah, a friend of Goku, Krillin is here to get Gohan. #'Piccolo vs Sansho(Map: 'Garlic Jr's Castle) '''Narration: '''I knew there was some good in Piccolo. #'Goku vs Nicky&Ginger(Map: 'Garlic Jr's Castle) '''Narration: '''Goku has them where he needs them. Now, whats left is Garlic Jr. Our hero shall save the earth again! #Garlic Jr vs Kami(Map: Garlic Jr's castle) '''Narration: '''This is all my fault, I have to be the one to stop Garlic Jr, even if I'm gone in the process! #'Goku&Piccolo vs Super Garlic Jr(Map: 'Garlic Jr's Castle) '''Narration: '''This ultimate form! Hopefully two rivals have the skill to team up and stop Garlic Jr! #'Goku vs Piccolo(Map: 'Garlic Jr's Castle) '''Narration: '''To think after the long fought battle, Gok and Piccolo would be fighting eachother again. I am for rematches, but Garlic Jr is immortal! #'Kid Gohan vs Super Garlic Jr(Map: 'Garlic Jr's Castle) '''Narration: '''Goku's son, Gohan very similar to his father... he is the one who will put an end to Garlic Jr! World's Strongest '''Intro: '''Just when Gohan and Oolong thought they can peacefully find the seven dragonballs, Dr. Kochin uses Shenron to wish back evil scientist Dr. Wheelo... all he needs now is a body replacement and Goku will stop at nothing to defend his friends and prevent his very own body from being taken! '''Narrator: '''Master Roshi '''Battles: ' #'Piccolo vs Biomen(x4)(Map: '''Glacier) '''Narration: '''Piccolo thought he could protect Gohan and Oolong... but that lead himself into trouble apparently #'Master Roshi vs Biomen(x3)(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress) '''Narration: '''So now I, have to protect Bulma. I appreciate that they think I'm the strongest on Earth but thats obviously my student Goku. #'Master Roshi vs Ebifurya,Kishime,Misokattsun(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress) '''Narration: '''Now these Bio-warriors are way stronger...I'm trying Bulma but we need Goku now! #'Goku vs Misokattsun(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress) '''Narration: '''The real world strongest has arrived.Come on Goku... your the hero now #'Ebifurya, Kishime vs Goku(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress) '''Narration: '''So these two are tougher... Goku might be having a hard time! #'Kid Gohan, Krillin, Goku vs Ebifrya, Kishime(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress) '''Narration: '''With his friends on his side, Goku is unstoppable... Let's hope for the end of these "Bio-Warriors" #'Goku vs Piccolo(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress)'Narration: 'Unfortunate for Gohan, looks like the last Bio-Warrior Goku has to fight is his long time rival...Piccolo! #'Krillin,Kid Gohan,Master Roshi vs Dr Kochin(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress)'Narration: 'Time to put an end to this bionic trash. It's a fair battle...we're both old,hehe! #'Dr Wheelo vs Goku,Master Roshi,Kid Gohan,Krillin,Piccolo(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress) '''Narration: '''This Wheelo guy is NO joke. Well he is the "world's strongest" maybe the world's smartest too, no offense Bulma. #'Goku vs Dr Wheelo(Map: 'Wheelo's Fortress) '''Narration: '''The Spirit Bomb! Our hero,Goku has saved us again... HE is the world's strongest! The Tree of Might '''Intro: '''When it seemed like an unusual forest fire, an unwelcome group of aliens along with Saiyan Space Pirate,Turles arrived to Earth. Their goal, for the Tree of Might to absorb Earth's resources and have the planet destroyed. Now Goku, has to fight Turles, one who resembles looks and strength with our hero!Does Goku stand a chance, after Turles has eaten the powerful fruit of the Tree of Might!? '''Narrator: '''Turles '''Battles: ' #'''Rasin/Lakasei(x2) vs Tien,Chiaotzu(Map: 'Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''Earth is the perfect planet to plant the tree of might, If these foolish earthlings try to get in my way, my Crusher Corps shall stop them! #'Amond vs Krillin(Map: Tree of Might)Narration: 'Dont ever underestimate my henchmen,bald one. #'Yamcha,Goku vs Cacoa,Daiz(Map: 'Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''Kakarot... a saiyan like I. He might look tough towards my Crusher Corps, but once I eat the fruit of The Tree of Might I shall be invincible! #'Kid Gohan vs Rasin/Lakasei(x2)(Map: 'Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''This boy...Kakarot's son, he will be perfect to help me rule this planet. #'Goku vs Great Ape Gohan(Map: 'Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''Kid... you've brought this trouble upon yourself. Now... I'll use you like a puppet,or should I say an ape, to KILL your father! #'Great Ape Gohan vs Turles(Map: 'Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''Impossible! He isnt supposed to be able to control this form. Such an animal,like this dragon, can impact his Saiyan emotions!? #'Goku vs Rasin/Lakasei(x2),Amond,Cacoa,Daiz(Map: 'Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''Now Crusher Corps.. Time to put an end to Kakarot...ATTACK! #'Piccolo vs Turles(Map: 'Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''Foolosh Namekian, with the Fruit of The Tree of Might my power is incredible! #'Turles vs Goku(Map: 'Tree of Might)'Narration: 'No more hiding, now I can finally get my hands on you Kakarot... and I won't be stopped, the more I eat the Fruit of The Tree of Might!! #'Turles vs Piccolo,Krillin,Yamcha,Tien,Chiaotzu(Map: 'Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''Hahaha... with Kakarot out of the way does his foolish comrades think they stand a chance. I cannot be defeated! #'Goku vs Turles(Map: '''Tree of Might) '''Narration: '''NO WAY! He's absorbing energy from the Tree of Might! Lord Slug '''Intro: '''A ship landed on Earth with super namekian Lord Slug and his powerful henchmen. Their plan, to make Earth their own personal space ship! With the help of the dragonballs, the elderly Lord Slug is younger and far more powerful than before! Now,Goku and his friends must fight Slug...little did Gohan know that a dance he and Icarus made would impact the survival of Planet Earth! '''Narrator: '''Piccolo '''Battles: #'Piccolo vs Wings(Map: '''City Ruins) '''Narration: '''They chose the wrong planet! This guy isnt as strong as he looks, lets hope his lord has some skill! #'Medematcha vs Kid Gohan(Map: City Ruins) 'Narration: '''Hang in there Gohan! #'Angila,Medematcha vs Piccolo(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Rrg.. If only Goku was here... now we have to take on these guys ourselves #'Goku vs Angila,Medematcha(Map: 'City Ruins) '''Narration: '''Goku and Krillin, their finally here! #'Lord Slug vs Krillin,Goku(Map: 'City Ruins) '''Narration: '''Looks like the dragonballs gave this Slug power and youth....I dont know if Goku's strong enough! #'Goku vs Lord Slug(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Just when it seemed he was a goner... Goku's become a Super Saiyan! #'Giant Slug vs Goku(Map: 'City Ruins) '''Narration: '''No way! He's a namek like me! #'Piccolo vs Giant Slug(Map: 'City Ruins) '''Narration: '''Hang in there Goku! I got a plan, but I need Gohan to whistle, then I can startle Slug while I give Goku my strenght! #'Goku vs Giant Slug(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: '''So this giant isn't ver mighty anymore when Goku has fulll strenght...Goku, the spirit bomb! Frieza Saga '''Intro: After the long fought battle with the saiyans, the Z fighters:Gohan and Krillin along with Bulma finally arrive on Namek in search of their DragonBalls to wish their friends back to life. While Goku is nearly behind them, Vegeta also searches for the dragonballs for his own purpose. Little did they know the cosmic emperor Frieza also awaits, now using the anger of the destruction of Planet Vegeta and the death of his best friend Krillin... Goku's legendary super saiyan powers awaken! Narrator: 'Vegeta '''Battles: ' #'Vegeta-scouter vs Cui(Map: '''Namek) '''Narration: '''Ah yes, my old time rival Cui. But little does he know, a saiyan grows stronger after every battle! #'Zarbon,Dadoria vs Namekian Warriors(x5)(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'So maybe the people of this Planet are aware of where to find the dragonballs... I will be immortal! #'Krillin,Kid Gohan vs Dadoria(Map: 'Namek) '''Narration: '''So Kakarot's allies have come along, perhaps he is also here for the dragonballs! #'Vegeta-Scouter vs Dadoria(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'How pathetic Dadoria, you would think that since I've gotten alot stronger he would've to. But maybe he spends more time kissing up to Frieza! #'Zarbon,Post Transformation vs Vegeta-scouter(Map: 'Namek) '''Narration: '''Zarbon... another one of Frieza's top forces, I wont loose next time! #'Yamcha,Tien,Chiaotzu vs Piccolo(Map: 'King Kai Planet)'Narration: 'So the other weaklings that Nappa and I killed are getting their own training! #'Vegeta-scouter vs Zarbon(Post Transformation)(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'Time for round 2... I would think that you realized that Saiyans grow stronger after every battle Zarbon! #'Kid Gohan,Krillin,Vegeta-Scouter(Map: '''Namek) '''Narration: The Ginyu Force are here! Now I have to team up with these clowns! Guldo is weak so maybe the earthlings can fight him, but know one thing...Guldo, I dont play by the rules very often! #'Recoome vsKid Gohan,Krillin,Vegeta-scouter(Map: '''Namek)'Narration: Recoome may look like a joke, but he's tougher than he looks! #'Goku vs Recoome,Burter&Jeice(Map: '''Namek)'Narration: 'No way! How could I have allowed Kakarot too surpase me this way? He is making the Ginyu Force look like little kids! #'Goku vs Captian Ginyu(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'Be careful Kakarot, this is the captian of the Giny force. #'Goku (Ginyu) vs Kid Gohan,Krillin(Map: 'Namek) '''Narration: '''Ginyu, that weak scum... he switched body's with Kakarot! #'Vegeta-scouter vs Jeice(Map:'Namek)'Narration: 'Now just where did Jeice think he was going? #'Vegeta-scouter vs Goku(Ginyu)(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'Kakarot, thank me later.. for beting your body into a pulp... if only it was the real Kakarot! #'Vegeta-scouter vs Captian Ginyu(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'Pathetic, this idiot thought he'd steal my body!? #'Frieza vs Nail(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'Looks like a namekian tried to stand up to Frieza, but failed! #'Vegeta-scouter vs Frieza(1rst form)(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'Look who finally decided to show their face... bring it Frieza! #'Frieza(2nd form) vs Kid Gohan,Killin(Map: 'Namek) '''Narration: '''Frieza can transform?! I had no idea! #'Piccolo vs Frieza(2nd form)(Map: 'Namek) '''Narration: '''The namek.. Piccolo he is far stronger than he was after he was killed by Nappa. #'Frieza(3rd form) vs Piccolo,Kid Gohan(Map: 'Namek) '''Narration: '''I cant beleive this... a third transformation it seems evenn Piccolo is no match for him now. Frieza's head grew, but did his strength? #'Frieza(final form) vs Piccolo,Kid Gohan,Krillin,Vegeta-scouter(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'His...final, form! #'Goku vs Frieza(final form)(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'Kakarot, he will be the one... to avenge our Planet... and defeat Frieza! #'Piccolo,Goku vs Frieza(final form)(Map: 'Namek)'Narration: 'It seems Kakarot wishes to charge that attack he used on me... the spirit bomb. I may be dead, but I'm still counting on you Kakarot! #'Tien,Chiaotzu,Yamcha vs Burter,Jeice,Recoome,Guldo(Map: '''King Kai's Planet) Narration: How pathetic. The Ginyu Force has become training toys for the dead Earthlings. #'SS Goku vs Frieza(final form)(Map: '''Namek)'Narration: 'How did Frieza survive? After Frieza killed Krillin, Kakarot was raged! He is a SUPER SAIYAN! #'SS Goku vs Frieza(final form-100%)(Map: 'Destroyed Namek)'Narration: 'This is it.. the final battle, can Kakarot defeat Frieza before Namek dies? Time to prove yourself as a Super Saiyan! #'Kid Gohan vs Vegeta-scouter(Map: 'Wasteland)'Narration: '''This little runt... is he mad that "Daddy" died. Or is he mad at the truth, Super Saiyan or no Super Saiyan I am stronger than Kakarot! Garlic Jr Saga '''Intro: '''A few years ago, Gohan with the help of Goku,Piccolo,Krillin and Kami, was able to trap Garlic Jr in the Dead Zone. Because of his Planet, the Makyo Star he was able to escape... and now with his spice boys he hopes to use the Black Water Mist to turn everyone on Earth to monsters while also seeking revenge! Narrator: Kid Gohan '''Battles: #'Garilc Jr,Spice vs Kami(Map: '''Kami's Lookout)'Narration: No! Kami and Mr Popo are in danger! #'Kid Gohan,Krillin vs Master Roshi,Yamcha,Chichi(Map: '''KAME House)'Narration: 'It appears to be something called the Black Water Mist that is turning my friends and family into vampires, come on Krillin we have to fight back but cant't be bitten! #'Piccolo vs Yamcha,Chichi,Roshi(Map:'KAME House)'Narration: 'Thanks Piccolo... now we can escape, lets just hope he's okay by himself! #'Kid Gohan,Krillin vs Salt,Mustard(Map:'Kami's Lookout)'Narration: 'Rrrg... that guy Garlic Jr is behind this! And looks like he has new henchmen... come on Krillin, lets spice up the spice boys! #'Kid Gohan vs Piccolo(Map: 'Kami's Lookout)'Narration: 'No...no... thsi cant be, they got Piccolo! #'Kid Gohan vs Spice(Map: 'Kami's Lookout)'Narration: 'This guy is tough. He appears to be the commander of the Spice Boys. #'Krillin vs Vinegar(Map: 'Kami's Lookout)'Narration: 'Be careful Krillin, this guy Vinegar is strong too. #'Kid Gohan vs Super Spice, Super Vingear(Map: 'Kami's Lookout)'Narration: 'No! Krillin. They'll pay for this... I dont care how big they are, I will defeat them! #'Kid Gohan,Piccolo,Krillin vs Garlic Jr(Map: 'Kami's Lookout)'Narration: 'What a relief... Piccolo tricked them the whole time! Now, its time to take on Garlic Jr #'Piccolo,Krillin,Kid Gohan vs Super Garlic Jr(Map: 'Kami's Lookout)'Narration: 'No more holding back.. we have to win and save Kami and Mr Popo. Looks like Garlic hasn't learned his lesson on opening the up the Dead Zone. Cooler's Revenge '''Intro: '''Years ago, when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, a saiyan was sent to Earth. This Saiyan was Goku, who later defeated Frieza. His brother Cooler, aware of this now seeks revenge on the Super Saiyan. Will he regret not kiling him sooner, when he was just a baby? Or will Eath die at his hands? '''Narrator: '''Cooler '''Battles: ' #'Niezu,Dore vs Krillin,Kid Gohan(Map: '''Mountain Road)'Narration: 'Foolish Earthlings, were you enjoying your camping? Well playtime is over, Armored Squad Attack! #'Goku vs Neizu,Salza,Dore(Map: 'Mountain Road)'Narration: 'Hm? This is him, the one who defeated my brother! #'Kid Gohan,Piccolo vs Dore(Map: 'Island)'Narration: 'Yes, with that monkey injured we are open to attack... but looks like this namekian bug wants to get in the way! #'Piccolo vs Neizu,Salza(Map:'Island)'Narration: 'No! How could he be defeating my Squadron. #'Salza,Cooler vs Piccolo(Map: 'Island)'Narration: 'I've had just enough! Salza.. leave him to me! #'Salza vs Krillin,Kid Gohan(Map: 'Mountain Road)'Narration: 'They thought they can escape to their "Super Saiyan", they thought wrong! #'Goku vs Cooler(Map: 'Mountain Road)'Narration: 'Ah, I can cleary see how he was able to defeat my brother, but I am stronger than Frieza! #'Goku, SS vs Cooler(Final Form)(Map: 'Mountain Road)'Narration: 'Now Super Saiyan, witness the power of death... you should be honored to be the first and last to witness this transformation before your planet dies! #'Piccolo vs Salza(Map: 'Mountain Road)'Narration: 'I've underestimated the super saiyan... just like my brother! Salza avenge your lord! Return of Cooler '''Intro: '''Cooler, like his brother Frieza, was reborn! From the advanced technology of the Big Gete Star he now has the ability to create strong duplicates of himself: Metal Coolers. As the Big Gete Star is taking over New Namek, Goku must once again defeat Cooler! This time, it may have to take two Super Saiyans to get the job done! '''Narrator: '''SS Vegeta '''Battles: ' #'Yajirobe,Master Roshi vs Cyclopian Gaurd(Map: '''New Namek) '''Narration: '''Hmph, weak earthlings! #'Piccolo,Krillin,Kid Gohan vs Cyclopian Gaurds(x5)(Map: 'New Namek)'Narration: 'Rrg... stop waisting your time! #'Meta Cooler vs Goku,SS(Map: 'New Namek)'Narration: 'So.. this is Frieza's brother...reborn now. Kakarot told me that like his brother, he was able to survive a hard fought battle! #'SS Vegeta,SS Goku vs Meta Cooler(Map: 'New Namek)'Narration: 'Kakarot wont need a turn! And yes you cold bionic freak show... there are two super saiyans! #'SS Goku,SS Vegeta vs Meta Cooler(x5)(Map: 'New Namek)'Narration: 'There is army of them now, how can Kakarot and I manage to survive?! #'SS Vegeta,SS Goku vs Cooler-Nucleus(Map: 'Big Gette Star)'Narration: 'So... you finally want to show your ugly face! I hear he absorbs energy, but Kakarot is not letting that stop him! History of Trunks '''Intro: '''In Future Trunks' time all Z fighters were murderd by the unstoppable androids! Now, 13 years later... will a young Trunks witniss the death of his mentor and best friend, Gohan! '''Narrator: '''Future Trunks '''Battles: ' #'Android 18, Android 17 vs SS Vegeta,Yamcha,Krillin,Tien,Piccolo(Map: '''Mountain Road)'Narration: 'There all going to die... even though I was just an infant, it still scares me to death thinking of it! #'Teen Future Trunks vs Future Gohan(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'Gohan was a perfect mentor. He always trained me to become a super saiyan... I was so close this time #'SS Future Gohan,Teen Future Trunks vs Android 17 & Android 18(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'The Androids are attacking! Come on Gohan we have to stop them! #'Future Gohan vs Teen Future Trunks(Map: 'Rocky Area) '''Narration: '''Gohan, why? He saved my life, but risked his... nooooo! Dont die Gohan! #'Android 17, Android 18 vs SS Future Gohan(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'They'll pay for this! They'll pay! He lost him arm before! This time he'll lose his life... #'Android 18,Android 17 vs SS Future Trunks w/sword(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Super Saiyan or not, I dont stand a chance. Its time to take my mom's advice and head to the future/1 I'll help Goku and become stronger...then when I return these Androids are dead!!! Android Saga '''Intro: '''Years after, the battle with Frieza... Goku is on his way to return to Earth. On Frieza's arrival, a super saiyan boy from the future named Trunks defeats him easily. Being the son of Bulma and Vegeta he warns the Z fighters of the Androids to prevent the destruction of his future to happeb to theirs. Little do the Z fighters know... it wont be Goku who defeats this new threat, but his son Gohan's anger will save the world! '''Narrator: '''Teen Gohan '''Battles: ' #'Future Trunks w/sword vs Appule,Frieza's Soldier(x5)(Map: '''Rocky Area)'Narration: 'This guy is unbelievablly strong! But can he beat Frieza? I thought only my dad can do that. #'SS Future Trunks w/sword vs Mecha-Frieza,King Cold(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'Woah! He's a super saiyan...let's hope he's one of us they way he took on Frieza and his dad! #'SS Goku vs SS Future Trunks w/sword(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'Dad! He's back. So it seems this Super Saiyan guy is named Trunks who is from the future.Bulma and Vegeta had a son!!!?? #'Piccolo,Kid Gohan vs Goku(Map: 'Wasteland)'Narration: 'Future Trunks warned us about a new threat, the androids. We have to train within these three years... Piccolo,my dad and I are prepared! #'Dr Gero vs Yamcha(Map: City Ruins)Narration: 'The Androids! There here... hang in there Yamcha! #'Android 19 vs SS Goku(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'Be careful Dad, I think the virus is playing its part! #'SS Vegeta vs Android 19(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'How often do you see Vegeta help my dad? And woah... Looks like he joined the Super Saiyan club! #'Piccolo vs Dr Gero(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'Woah did Piccolo's training pay off. He's not letting Android 20 escape after seeing his buddy 19 get smoked by Vegeta. #'Dr. Gero vs Krillin(Map: 'Cave)'Narration: 'Krillin found Gero's lab, but he also found his butt-kicked. #'Android 17 vs Dr Gero(Map: 'Laboratory)'Narration: 'Looks like Dr. Gero's gonna regret summoning Androids 16,17 and 18... he's getting murdered by his own creation. #'SS Vegeta vs Android 18(Map: 'Mountain Road)'Narration: 'Vegeta's always a step ahead of the others, dont underestimate your foe because of their appearance. #'Android 17, Android 18 vs Tien,Piccolo,SS Future Trunks w/sword, SS Vegeta(Map:'Mountain Road) '''Narration: '''These Androids really are no joke! If only my dad wasn't sick, he could've beat em' #'Piccolo vs Cell(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'So this is Cell, he resembles that bug we saw before. #'Krillin vs Cell(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Now Krillin confronts this Cell-guy. Its hard to think that he's an android. Since he has our cells, he's probably unbeatable! Its nice that you want to play the hero and protect people, but Krillin you gotta get out of there! #'Piccolo vs Android 17(Map: 'Islands)'Narration: 'No way! After fusing with Kami, Piccolo is incredibly powerful.... get ready for round 2, Android 17! #'Cell vs Piccolo,Android 17,Android 16(Map: 'Islands)'Narration: 'So now Piccolo has to team up with 17 to fight Cell. Cell will stop at nothing to absorb Android 17! #'Cell(2nd form) vs Android 16(Map: 'Islands)'Narration: 'No! He's almost at his perfect form. He couldnt be stopped from absorbing 17. Now 16 has to protect 18. #'Tien vs Cell(2nd form)(Map: 'Islands)'Narration: 'I never saw Tien like this. He's going ALL OUT... to stop Cell from acheiving perfection. #'SS Future Trunks vs SS Vegeta(Map: 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber)'Narration: 'Trunks and Vegeta are almost done in the time chamber, me and Dad are up next! #'Super Vegeta vs Cell(2nd form)(Map: 'Islands)'Narration: 'WOAH! Vegeta's strength is incredible. Looks like training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber really pays off! #'SS Future Trunks vs Super Vegeta, Cell(2nd form)(Map: 'Islands)'Narration: 'Vegeta, so selfish! Come on Trunks even if he's your dad you have to stop him! #'SS Teen Gohan vs SS Goku(Map: 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber)'Narration: 'Dad and I have finally entered the time chamber, Dad has guided to me to become a Super Saiyan! #'Perfect Cell vs Super Vegeta(Map: 'Islands)'Narration: 'Vegeta, no! He let Cell become Perfect! Such a fool! #'Super Trunks vs Perfect Cell(Map: 'Islands)'Narration: 'Woah! Trunks' training also payed off. Those muscles are huge, maybe he could do it... maybe Trunks could beat Cell. #'SS Teen Gohan vs Cyborg Tao(Map: 'Peaceful City)'Narration: 'Cell seems confident! He's giving us a week to prepare for some time of tournament called th Cell Games. Lets just say that during these seven days, I had to fight my own crime. This guy Tao, seems like he knows my dad. #'Perfect Cell vs Hercule(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration: 'This guys a joke, I'm afraid of what Cell's gonna do to him... the world champion cant be the world savior. Unless your my Dad. #'SS Goku vs Perfect Cell(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration: 'So Dad wants to finish this quickly... good luck Dad the whole world is relying on you! #'SS Teen Gohan,Android 16 vs Perfect Cell(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration: 'Dad forfeited the match. Why did he want me to fight him? I'll try my best... but looks like 16 is willing to sacrifice himself to kill Cell. #'Cell Jr(x3) vs SS Goku,SS Vegeta,Piccolo,Krillin(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration: 'This is getting taken too far, these Cell Juniors are pretty tough. #'Cell Jr(x3) vs SS Future Trunks,Tien,Yamcha(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration: 'I cant stop them... #'SS2 Teen Gohan vs Cell Jr(x5)(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration: '16.. he was completly defenseless. Cell... youl'll pay...you wont get away with this! #'SS2 Teen Gohan vs Perfect Cell(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration: 'Cell is weak to me now... I would finish him now but lets have some fun first! Oops.. looks like I beat the 18 out of him! #'SS Vegeta vs Super Perfect Cell(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration: 'Vegeta was raged when Cell killed Trunks. This is my fault... dad is dead, Trunks is dead and the planet is about to die at Cell's hands. #'SS2 Teen Gohan vs Super Perfect Cell(Map: 'Cell Games)'Narration:'I could hear Dad... he's telling me that I have to fight back and nt give up. He's right! Cell, you wont win! #'SS Future Trunks vs Android 18 and Android 17(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Cell is defeated and although Dad's not coming back... there is peace again. Now Trunks has to do the same in his time and put an end to the Androids. #'SS Future Trunks vs Cell(Map: 'City Ruins) '''Narration: '''Good luck Trunks. You could do it for sure, Time to end this once and for all! Super Android 13 '''Intro: '''When it seemed that all of Dr.Gero was murdered by his only android creations, Dr. Gero's computer was still working on three other androids. When it seemed like a normal day for the Z fighters consisiting of shopping and dinner with Trunks, the androids 14,15 and 13 attacked! Now, it'll take 3 super saiyans... Goku, Vegeta and Trunks to defeat this new threat. '''Narrator: '''SS Future Trunks '''Battles: ' #'Goku vs Android 14, Andoid 15(Map: '''City Ruins)'Narration: 'These assasins... are they androids? Very different from my time... all they want is to destroy Goku, #'Goku, Future Trunks w/sword vs Android 14, Android 15(Map: 'Glacier)'Narration: 'We cant harm the city so it'll be best to fight in an artic area where no one will get hurt, except for them ofcourse! #'Goku vs Android 13(Map: 'Glacier)'Narration: 'This guy is stronger, He's Android number 13... he said he was created by Dr Gero's computer, how can that be possible? #'Vegeta vs Android 15(Map: 'Glacier)'Narration: 'Father! I knew you would come. #'Future Trunks w/sword vs Android 14(Map: 'Glacier)'Narration: 'Rrgg... this big guy is tough but there isnt any pressure fighting him. #'SS Goku,SS Future Trunks w/sword, SS Vegeta vs Android 13,Andoid 14, Android 15(Map: 'Glacier) '''Narration: '''A super saiyan trio! Now to put an end to these androids! #'Super Android 13 vs SS Vegeta, SS Goku, SS Future Trunks w/sword, Piccolo(Map: 'Glacier)'Narration: 'Piccolo your just in time. This 13 guy, he absorbed the parts of 14 and 15....he's unstoppable now! #'Super Android 13 vs Kid Gohan,Krillin(Map: 'Glacier)'Narration: 'Woah! Krillin,Gohan your gonna get killed! #'SS Vegeta,SS Future Trunks w/sword,Piccolo vs Super Android 13(Map:'Glacier)'Narration: 'We need to give Goku some time and energy. Dont worry 13, you wont win this battle because you dont exist in my time! #'SS Goku vs Super Android 13(Map: 'Glacier)'Narration: 'Goku's absorbed the Spirit Bomb, now in one punch 13 is toast! You did it again Goku! Legendary Super Saiyan '''Intro: '''When the Z-Fighters were enjoying a picnic, Goku and Chichi were at an interview for Gohan's future school. King Kai informed Goku that there was a Legendary Super Saiyan attacking in the southern galaxy. Meanwhile, Vegeta was infromed by surviving saiyan Paragus, along with his son Broly, that they were re creating Planet Vegeta. Vegeta interesed in finding the legemdary super saiyan follows Paragus falling into his trap! Broly, the legendary super saiyan will stop at nothing to destroy Goku! '''Narrator: '''SS Goku '''Battles: ' #'Goku, Teen Gohan vs SS Broly(Map: '''New Planet Vegeta)'Narration: 'I knew there was something fishy about Paragus and his son... Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan King Kai warned me about! #'LSS Broly vs SS Teen Gohan, SS Goku, SS Future Trunks(Map: 'New Planet Vegeta)'Narration: 'If Vegeta is too scared to fight then I guess we'll have to fight him ourselves... Gohan stay back! #'LSS Broly vs Piccolo, SS Goku, SS Teen Gohan, SS Future Trunks(Map: 'New Planet Vegeta)'Narration: 'Piccolo... be careful he's one of the strongest monsters we faced. Or should I say devil! #'SS Vegeta, SS Future Trunks, SS Teen Gohan, Piccolo, SS Goku vs LSS Broly(Map: 'New Planet Vegeta)'Narration: 'Vegeta! I knew you would come, you are the Prince of All Saiyans! #'LSS Broly vs Paragus(Map:'New Planet Vegeta)'Narration: 'Serves Paragus right! I know Broly is out of control, but for a father to try to abandon their son this way! #'SS Goku vs LSS Broly(Map: 'New Planet Vegeta)'Narration: 'This ends now... I have to finish him before the comet hits the planet. I need everyone's energy and quick! Plan to Eradicate The Super Saiyans '''Intro: '''Dr. Raichi, one of the only Tuffle survivors is seeking for revenge on the saiyans who destroyed their race! His only way to avenge his race is to kill the only living saiyans: the 4 super saiyans! Even with the help of his powerful ghost warriors, the Z-Fighters cannot be stoped... However, his super computer: Hatchiyack is such a threat that is even stronger than the Legendary Super Saiyan...Broly! '''Narrator: '''SS Teen Gohan '''Battles: ' #'Great Ape Saiyan Warrior(x3) vs Tuffle(x5)(Map:'Planet Vegeta)'Narration: '''It was said that a very long time ago, the saiyan race eliminated the Tuffle Race and took over their planet. #'Frieza final form vs SS Future Trunks(Map: 'West City)'Narration: 'What?! This gas is pretty powerful... but where did Frieza come from?Didn't Trunks slice him in half before? #'Cooler vs SS Goku(Map: 'West City)'Narration: 'Cooler too? Didnt dad hit him to the sun? #'Slug vs Piccolo(Map: 'West City)'Narration: 'What:! Slug? He couldnt have survived the spirit bomb! #'Turles vs SS Teen Gohan(Map: 'West City)'Narration: '''What is this? Turles?My dad beat him with the spirit bomb too. We beat them all before! #'SS Vegeta,SS Goku, SS Future Trunks,SS Teen Gohan,Piccolo vs Cooler,Frieza final form,Slug,Turles ''(Map: '''West City)'Narration: 'Bulma saved us with her inteligents, now we could finish all the ghost warriors! #'SS Vegeta,Piccolo, SS Future Trunks, SS Teen Gohan,SS Goku vs Hatchiyack(Map: 'Raichi's Fortress) '''Narration: '''The guy responsible for the ghost warrios is some tuffle, Dr.Raichi. His creation, Hatchiyack is incredibly strong! Even stronger than Broly! If we work together on an attack we can win, I know it! Bojack Unbound '''Intro: '''After the long fought battle against Cell and Goku's sacrifice... Gohan is now the strongest on Earth and the true protector of the planet. The Z-fighters, including the return of Future Trunks, attended a world tournament in which they are granted a dream vacation and a battle against Galactic Warriors. These galactic warriors are more powerful than expected and now, with the help of his friends Gohan must protect the Earth from Bojack, who was sealed by the Kais years ago! '''Narrator: '''Tien '''Battles: ' #'Future Trunks,SS vs Tien(Map: 'Intergalactic world tournament)'Narration: '''Its me versus Trunks, the winner advances to the finals... I dont know if I could beat a Super Saiyan but I'll try! #'Krillin vs Piccolo(Map:'Intergalactic World Tournament)'Narration: 'Boy! Did Krillin get lucky that Piccolo felt this was a waiste of time!?Hehe... #'Zangya vs Krillin(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'Wha? These galaxy fighters are... invincible! This Zangya chick is pretty hot, but looks like she's about to kill Krillin! #'Future Trunks,Super vs Kogu,Full Power(Map: '''City Ruins)Narration: Impressive Trunks... he wasnt gonna let these Galaxy Warriors defeat him...unlike Krillin. #'Teen Gohan vs Bujin(Map: '''City Ruins)'Narration: 'Come on Gohan...just like his old man. #'Bojack vs Super Trunks(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'No!Trunks! It was a cheap shot, and they call themselves warriors! #'Bujin,Bido,Zangya vs Yamcha,Tien(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Yamcha and I, we tried. Gohanhas to be the one to defeat these tyrants, he's our protector now! #'SS Teen Gohan vs Bujin,Zangya,Bido(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Yes, come on Gohan show them what you got super saiyan! #'Bojack vs Piccolo(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Thats Piccolo for you, when it comes to Gohan he's not much of a bad guy... but can he stop Bojack? #'Super Trunks, SS Vegeta vs Bujin,Bido,Bojack(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Just when it seemed Trunks was a goner, his father was there for him... I'm suprised Vegeta. #'Full Power Bojack vs SS Vegeta, Super Trunks(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: '''Woah! Bojack's all powered up now! # Full Power Bojack vs SS Teen Gohan(Map: City Ruins)'Narration: '''Come on Gohan, your the only who could fight! #'Goku vs Full Power Bojack(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'Go...Goku? How could it be? #'SS2 Teen Gohan vs Bujin,Bido(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'This is it... the power that beat Cell! #'Full Power Bojack vs Zangya(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'What a coward, and an unfortunate sacrifice! #'SS2 Teen Gohan vs Full Power Bojack(Map: 'City Ruins)'Narration: 'It's all over, so easily. Gohan... he did it, he saved all of us! Majin Buu Saga '''Intro: '''Seven years after the Battle with Cell, Gohan attends Orange Star High and has a little brother named Goten who resembles his father. Gohan convinces Chichi that he should join the upcoming world martial arts tournament for the money and the return for one day of Goku.Disguising hmself as the Great Saiyaman Gohan is allowed to attend! Now, Krillin,Piccolo,18,Vegeta and other Z-Fighters all attend the tournament, but for bad news. An evil wizard Babidi, is going to resurect his powerful monster Majin Buu and harm the Earth. Now, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and the others find themselves in one last battle to save the planet, using their new technique: Fusion! '''Narrator: '''Goku '''Battles: ' #'Goku vs Jeice,Burter,Guldo,Recoome(Map: '''Underworld)'Narration: 'Looks like even in Otherworld I have to deal with this...really, the Ginyu Force!? #'Pikkon vs Super Perfect Cell,Frieza Final Form, King Cold(Map: 'Underworld)'Narration: 'WOAH! I completely underestimated Pikkon... his speed and strength, he beat Cell and Frieza so quickly! #'Pikkon vs Olibu(Map: 'Otherworld Tournament)'Narration: 'I decided to test my skills in the Otherworld Tournament... I really want to fight Pikkon. He just has to beat Olibu to past the semi's. #'Goku,SS vs Pikkon(Map: 'Otherworld Tournament)'Narration: 'This is what I've been waiting for... show me what you got Pikkon #'Great Saiyaman vs Videl(Map: 'Satan City)'Narration: 'Is that Gohan in that silly super hero costume?! HAHA, I better get to Earth quick before he cant fight anymore. #'SS Kid Goten vs SS Gohan(Map: 'Mount Paozu)'Narration: 'Woah, my other son...Goten, is a Super Saiyan? But it is good to see Gohan training him for the tournament. He looks like me, doesn't he? #'SS Kid Trunks vs SS Vegeta 2nd form(Map: 'Gravity Room)'Narration: 'Dont go too hard on the kid now Vegeta. He's also a Super Saiyan,like Goten... this Trunks seems a lot different from the one from the Future, maybe being raised by both Vegeta and Bulma had an impact. #'Kid Trunks vs Kid Goten(Map: 'World Tournament)'Narration: 'This is gonna be a good one... two strong boys and best friends too! #'Spopovich vs Videl(Map: 'World Tournament)'Narration: 'Piccolo forfeited his match versus Shin because he was the supreme Kai! A new threat, Majin Buu will come if we dont stop leave the tournament. It's still sad enough for Gohan to have to see his girlfriend get beat by one of majin buu's followers. #'Yamu vs SS2 Gohan(Map: 'World Tournament)'Narration: 'Gohan, I'm so sorry that this had to happen, and your match with Kibito was "Canceled". But this will lead us to Babidi's hiding spot. #'Dabura vs Kibito, Krillin,Piccolo(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'Woah! This demon king is strong. Dont worry Piccolo and Krillin all we have to do is defeat him and you'll be back to normal. #'Vegeta 2nd form vs PuiPui(Map: 'Babidi's Space Ship)'Narration: 'Vegeta's the first to fight Babidi's warriors. This guy PuiPui doesn't stand a chance against "the prince of all saiyans" #'Goku,SS vs Yakon(Map: 'Babidi's Space Ship)'Narration: 'Yes! I'm up next... this guy Yakon is big, but seems pretty weak to me if he has to absorb my energy and fight in the dark. #'SS2 Gohan vs Dabura(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'Time to see how much Gohan's strength evolved from 7 years ago. Vegeta said he's growing soft...so I hope he can take on this demon king! #'SS2 Goku vs Majin Vegeta(Map: 'Rocky Area)'Narration: 'It's unfortunate that that evil Babidi is brain washing Vegeta but it is good to fight him for old time's sake. All I know is that I have to get him to understand that the more we fight, the more energy that goes to Majin Buu! #'Android 18 vs Jewel(Map: 'World Tournament)'Narration: 'So this is what was happening during the tournament, a battle royal! This guy Jewel better be lucky Krillin wasnt there! #'Mighty Mask vs Killa(Map: 'World Tournament)'Narration: 'This Mighty Mask guy's shape creeps me out! #'Android 18 vs Mighty Mask,SS(Map: 'World Tournament)'Narration: 'Super Saiyan Mighty Mask?! Oh... I get it, really Goten and Trunks. #'Hercule vs Android 18(Map: 'World Tournament)'Narration: 'Boy did Mr Satan get lucky again? If he doesnt pay 18 back, he's really gonna get killed..haha #'Majin Buu vs Dabura, SS2 Gohan, Supreme Kai(Map: 'This is Majin Buu... he may look like a joke but he's extremely powerful. Gohan or the Supreme Kai cant beat him in this state. Even Dabura's tryna fight em'. #'M Category:Blog posts